Iris's Emolga
| location= | prevonum=587| epnum=BW024| epname=Emolga the Irresistible!| noevo=incap | current=With Iris | java1= Mika Kanai| }} Iris's Emolga (Japanese: 'アイリスのエモンガ ' Iris's Emonga) was the second that in the Unova region, and her third overall. It was also the first Pokémon she caught within the series. History Unova Emolga made her debut in Emolga the Irresistible! where she used her move to take apples from a group of . She later encountered Iris's Axew chasing an apple down a hill. She acted kind towards Axew so that she could have obtained food from Iris; however, she ran off after being smothered and almost captured by . She was later reunited with Iris whose Axew wanted to share his fruit. The trio then ended up deep in a forest filled with hostile . They teamed up to try to battle the Swoobat, but Emolga's and attacks weren't enough to defeat all of them. However, and were able to rescue them. Once they were safe, they returned to their camp, where Emolga flew into Iris's arms and accepted capture, much to Bianca's distaste. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Iris decided to give Emolga some training and she was sent out to battle with Bianca and her . With one Attract, Pignite became infatuated and was recalled to his Poké Ball. She then battled but kept using to get other Pokémon, such as and to battle for her. She got into a bit of a scrape with Ash's Snivy who was not impressed by her laziness. However, the two end up settling their differences temporarily when they both worked together to stop a rampaging and also saved its life from a giant falling boulder. In Archeops In The Modern World!, Iris sent out Emolga, alongside , to help a revived learn to fly. She started off by using Attract which failed, revealing that Archen was also female. After being pecked on the head, Emolga used Volt Switch to leave and send out while she slept in a tree. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!!, Iris used Emolga to battle Jimmy Ray in the Club Battle tournament. Using her powerful moves, she managed to defeat his and allowed Iris to advance in the competition. In the next episode Iris used Emolga again to battle Stephan and his . In the battle, Emolga's Attract was blocked by Sawk's powerful , leaving her without her signature tactic. Sawk dominated the battle until he hit Emolga with , activating her Ability . In order to stall Sawk until the paralysis from Static took effect, Emolga used a stream of Attract attacks, which Sawk was still able to easily knock down. However, while Sawk was deflecting Emolga's Attract, he was unable to let up his fast moves for a second and was stuck until his movements were halted by the paralysis. The side effect of , dramatically weakened Sawk's defenses and Emolga was able to defeat him with a single , which she couldn't use previously in the battle because it was a one on one match, however being used to finish the battle would not have broken any rules. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Emolga helped rescue the members of the Forces of Nature from . She repeatedly used Hidden Power on Dr. Zager's helicopter until she was joined by Pikachu, Ash's Roggenrola, Axew and Cilan's Pansage to cause the forcefield prisons trapping the trio to break. In Battling the Leaf Thieves!, Emolga had a training battle with Ash's . The battle seemed particularly even until Emolga got caught in Swadloon's , where Iris cleverly ordered Emolga to use Discharge, sending a powerful jolt straight down Swadloon's thread and caused him a lot of damage. Eventually, Swadloon evolved into and after making many leaf-hoods for the other Pokémon, he turned his attention to Emolga and Snivy. Though Emolga wasn't too pleased with the hood, she still took the chance to poke fun at an obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable Snivy. When the gang awoke from a nap and found Axew to be missing, Emolga was sent to search for him from the skies. On her search, Emolga spied a carrying Axew into a cave and flew back to lead the gang to the cave. Emolga later joined Pikachu, Leavanny and in battling a large swarm of Durant so that they could retrieve the still sleeping Axew but the Iron Ant Pokémon continuously defended with . Emolga used Attract to infatuate all but one Durant, which she and the others were able to defeat on their own, allowing Iris to rescue Axew. Decolore Islands In Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!, Emolga got into trouble with Iris for shocking and when they disturbed her while eating. Later while she and Axew were playing, Axew was attacked by a wild and bumped his head on a large rock. After being blamed by Iris, Emolga left the scene in anger. She later came across who battled her with and . Emolga expertly dodged their and attacks before immobilizing them both with Attract and knocked them both out with back-to-back Discharge and Hidden Power. As she taunted them, Jessie and James sent out and , though Emolga dodged their attacks and knocked them both out too. Jessie began to flatter Emolga and suggested she join their team, allowing Emolga to devise a plan to wind up Iris. Emolga joined in with the Team Rocket motto as they ambushed Ash and co. Emolga got into an argument with Snivy and as they launched their attacks back and forth, one of Emolga's Hidden Power attacks flew off course and disturbed a sleeping which then attacked Ash and the others. Under the shroud of Yamask's attack, Emolga was able to drag Axew along with her and Team Rocket. Emolga soon let Axew in on her elaborate plan to get back into Iris's good books, unaware Meowth had been listening in. When Iris eventually found her Pokémon, she was able to learn from Axew that Emolga had infact attempted to protect him from the Galvantula, and so Emolga and Axew were about to reunite with Iris. However Team Rocket trapped them both in a glass cage with the Exploud from before. Trapped, Emolga did her best to protect Axew from Exploud's attacks while and used their attacks to break through the glass to save them. Emolga and Axew were soon freed and Team Rocket were sent blasting off, along with the Exploud. With everything settled, Emolga happily began to play with Axew some more. Personality and characteristics Emolga can be a strong battler but can also be lazy and gluttonous. She has a particular fondness for apples. She will often use her cute looks to manipulate those around her to get what she wants. Her conniving ways are shown when she uses on Pokémon such as Ash's Oshawott and they willingly give up their food without realizing what they just did. She also uses regularly in an attempt to avoid doing any work, such as battling. Emolga can also be a drama queen as shown when she lied to and about three hurting her when she just wanted to get apples from the Watchog. However, she is still good at heart, as she tried to protect and Axew from a group of and thanked Ash's Snivy for helping her, , and get out of a scrape with a a little bit later. In Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, she was shown to still hold some animosity towards Snivy. Also in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, Emolga and Snivy were seen fighting again, and while fighting, they dumped paint on both their Trainers by mistake with their tails. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Attract|1=Discharge|2=Volt Switch|3=Hidden Power}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Attract|1=Discharge|2=Volt Switch|3=Hidden Power}}}} Trivia * Emolga is Iris's only Pokémon that: ** Has a confirmed Ability. ** Is female. ** Hasn't used a new move since her debut. ** Isn't weak to one of her own types. ** Does not have an evolutionary family. * Emolga is the only Pokémon of 's Unova that has had an onscreen but hasn't been defeated in one. Related articles References Emolga de:Lilias Emolga es:Emolga de Iris fr:Emolga d'Iris it:Emolga di Iris ja:アイリスのエモンガ zh:艾莉丝的电飞鼠